kaiserreichfandomcom-20200223-history
Syndicalist International
The Syndicalist International, often called the Third International, or simply the International, is a military-political alliance of syndicalist and socialist nations which aims to unite the workers of the world and launch the worldwide proletarian revolution. The goals of the International are thoroughly discussed in international congresses to which leaders of socialist states and movements worldwide are invited. Its founding members are the Commune of France and the Socialist Republic of Italy. History First International The International Workingmen's Association, often called the First International, was the first socialist international, founded in 1864. Its goal was to unite the various left-wing socialist, communist and anarchist political groups and trade union organizations that were based on the working class and class struggle. Its first congress was held in 1866 in Geneva. At its height, the IWA had 5 to 8 million members. In 1872 the organization split in two between communist and anarchist factions. It dissolved in 1876. Second International In Paris, 14 July 1889, various socialist parties formed the first socialist International, the Second International. It continued the work the dissolved First International but excluded the powerful anarcho-syndicalist movement and unions. The Second International dissolved in 1916 during the Weltkrieg. Third and current International In 1919, after the proclamation of the Italian Republic and the dissolving of the Kingdom of Italy at the hands of the Central Powers, the Italian Anarcho-Syndicalists led by Palmiro Togliatti and Amadeo Bordiga proclaimed the Socialist Republic of Italy in Torino in conjunction with many other left-leaning factions. This entity was immediately thrown into conflict with the nascent Italian Republic, as well as the former states of the Italian Federation and their guardian Austria. In the following years growing calls for a unification of the socialist movement was voiced by extreme internationalists such as Nestor Makhno, urging the formation of a French-Italian diplomatic and economic union. Throughout the 1920s, the relationship between the two nations and later the Union of Britain grew warmer, and soon serious negotiations on the formation of an international body were underway. In 1927 a political body for the international syndicalist movement was first seriously considered in a session of the Comité de Salut Public. While initially rejected due to a lack of funds, it was brought up several times in the following years until it was officially approved in 1931. On 2 February 1934, the Third International, more commonly known as the Syndicalist International was formally declared in a ceremony in Paris attended by Marceau Pivert and Antonio Gramsci as head signatories and Niclas y Glais representing Britain. Although there was some initial hesitation by British Autonomists, the decision was made to join the bloc. Throughout 1934-1935 the International organized itself into various arms and departments, becoming more comprehensive in its goals and resources as time went on and more organizations joined its ranks. In late 1935 the First International Congress of the Syndicalist International was announced to be held a week after May Day 1936 in Paris, and preparations for the magnificent event began with great support from the French public. The congress was to include programs and discussions in many subjects such as politics, military, science, arts and culture planned to take place during the Congress' two weeks, with different themes and issues designated for each day. Branches of the International The International has several branches, each dealing with a particular aspect of the workers' international struggle. Each branch has an executive committee whose members are elected by and from the members of the International's central committee. The branches of the international are as follows: The Third International's Central Committee The central committee of the International is the main executive body of the organization. It includes members from each of the member organizations who are allocated delegate seats based on the member's size proportional to the total number of members in the International. The delegates are elected from within the membership of the organizations according to their own internal voting protocols. The duties of the central committee is to elect executive committees, ensure the orderly function of the international and decide on major decisions regarding the future of the proletarian struggle. The International Workers' Armed Forces The International Workers' Armed Forces is the military branch of the International and acts as the military alliance of member nations. Membership in the armed forces is voluntary and most member organizations of the international are members in the alliance. The duties of the armed forces are to defend and advance the proletarian revolution. While the individual armies of member countries remain under their own command, the Revolutionary Military Council of the International coordinates the allied armies both in drills and in times of war. The International Phalanstère The International Phalanstère is the International's economic branch and includes both developed and developing Socialist countries. The Phalanstère's main activities are economic development aid to its members and the promotion of trade and cooperation within the socialist world. The International Workers' Culture Council The International Workers' Culture council, or the Cultural council is the cultural branch of the International. Its members are usually artists, athletes and authors, and they carry out various international cultural projects such as the Burgos international art festival and the Spartikade. The Cultural Council is particularly influential in the rising fields of mass media and cinema, with many non-socialist artists looking at them in inspiration. The World Association of Toiling Thinkers The World Association of Toiling Thinkers is the scientific branch of the International, combining intellectuals from fields ranging from Anthropology to Nuclear scientists in an effort to advance humanity and the working class. The association is known for being quite liberal in what it considers to be legitimate science and as such it attracts geniuses and eccentrics alike to participate and perhaps revolutionize their fields. ru:Третий интернационал Category:Alliances Category:International